Deux héros mais un seul être
by Akirafye
Summary: "- Spiderman ? Quel nom stupide ! Pourquoi pas Batman et Catwoman tant qu"ils' y sont !" Et pourtant Malfoy, si tu savais comme tu peux avoir raison parfois... Tiens, bonjour. Mon nom est Harry Potter, mais plus récemment, on m'appelle Spiderman. 'Pourquoi je discute de mon identité secrète avec mon pire ennemi' ? Et bien, venez voir ! UA
1. Prologue

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J. K. Rolink. _

_Bon, je tiens à le dire, cette fiction contient une **relation explicite entre deux hommes**, puisque c'est un Harry et Draco. Mais elle contiendra aussi plusieurs scène violente. D'où le rating de cette fic._

**_Ensuite, note importante :_**

**_Cette fic est un essai ( du verbe essayer et non du genre littéraire). Je m'essaye à un style totalement différent donc, je ne suis pas sûr de la finir. Pour cela, il me faudra une grande motivation et cette dernière ne m'est donnée que par vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices. ^^ Enfin, même si c'est aussi et surtout mon humeur !_**

**_De plus, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer._**

_Sur ce,_**_ Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Vous comprendrez vite quels personnages parles mais si cela reste floue, je l'indique à la fin de la fic au cas où!_**

_**PROLOGUE :**_

Mon histoire ? Eh bien, elle commence à mes un an. Enfin, on peut dire qu'elle remonte à plus longtemps encore. Mais dans ce cas-là, on peut dire que c'est celle de mes parents puisqu'en fait, ce sont eux qui sont à la base de mon histoire. Cependant, ce ne pas celle-là que les gens de votre monde connaissent et qui vous retient ici. Celle qui vous intéresse ne remonte qu'à deux ans. Soit deux mois avant que vous ne me découvriez. Mon nom ? Harry James Potter, enchanté. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas. Vous n'avez jamais entendu ce nom. N'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant… Vous me connaissez tous ! Mais sous un autre nom, un nom qui n'est en fait qu'une appellation. Le nom que vous m'avez donné, le nom que vous avez accordé à votre loyal justicier : … Spiderman.

_Il n'y a pas à dire, je trouve ton pseudonyme toujours aussi ridicule !_

Oh, tais-toi ! Mmh mmh, je disais donc : … Spiderman. Mes exploits ? Voyons, vous les connaissez et je n'aime pas me vanter. Non, ceci n'est pas le récit de mes prouesses de héros. Ceci est le récit de ma vie. Le récit de ma transformation. Je vais vous raconter comment l'on devient un héros…

_C'est simple : prenez un abruti fini mais avec un sens assez bon de la justice, foutez le dans un laboratoire de recherche sur la transmission du génome par le biais de petits insectes modifiés plus connu sous le nom d'araignées, ensuite donnez-lui un costume moulant avec une cagoule et mettez-le en présence de méchant vilain pas beau._

Malfoy ! Putain. C'est censé être ma présentation, merde. C'est bon, tu as fini ? Merci... Revenons-en à nos araignées. Comment devient-on un héros…? Ceci n'est pas facile, je dois vous l'avouer. Mais je ne suis pas le seul acteur. Non, mesdames et messieurs. Je ne suis que celui que vous pouviez-voir. Cette histoire va vous en apprendre plus sur moi et ma transformation en votre justicier, certes. Cependant, elle va aussi vous faire découvrir un monde que jusqu'à mes 11 ans je ne connaissais pas. Un monde dont vous ignorez toujours l'existence alors qu'il existe depuis l'antiquité. Un monde qu'à cette époque on appelait ''Atlantis''. Un monde qui a disparu depuis longtemps pour vous. Un monde que vous pensiez n'être qu'un mythe. Mon monde et celui de mon coéquipier. Le monde de Poudlard.

_Ils connaissent Poudlard, tu le sais ça, rassure-moi._

Bien sûr !... Cependant, Poudlard n'est qu'une école de renommée pour eux. N'est-ce pas ? Pour vous, il ne s'agit que d'une prestigieuse école dont ne ressort que la crème de la crème et dans laquelle seuls les meilleurs en leurs domaines peuvent étudier. Mais si je vous disais que vous avez tords. Comment réagiriez-vous ? Si je vous disais que seul les Atlantes peuvent y étudier, quand penserez-vous ? Et enfin, si je vous disais que Poudlard ne forme pas que l'élite de la nation et que ces derniers ne représentent qu'une infime portion de l'école. Me croiriez-vous ? Sûrement pas. Pourtant, tout cela est vrai. Après tout, cette école a été créée par quatre Atlantes : Helga Hufflpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin et Godric Griffindor. Un autre monde se dissimule derrière le nôtre...

_C'est vrai que toi, tu n'es pas des nôtre, j'avais oublié que la super star Potter n'était qu'un simple et miséra.… mmmh !_

Enfin, maintenant, le vôtre. Vous laisserez-vous tenter ?

_MmmH, Pouaaa. Tu voulais m'asphyxié ou quoi ?_

Mais passons, je vois bien que vous ne me croyez pas. Alors, je vais juste vous raconter mon histoire. L'histoire de la naissance de Spiderman. Ne vous attendez pas à un acte volontaire. Ne pensez pas que ma vie était belle en tout point et ne croyez surtout pas que je n'ai jamais été du mauvais côté. C'est cette histoire qui vous intéresse. Bien,… mais je serais obligé de vous entrainer dans l'autre monde. Et vous serez alors obligez d'y croire. Cette histoire n'est pas constituée essentiellement d'action, non, loin de là même. Car Spiderman m'a fait découvrir la haine, les pulsions meurtrières mais aussi et surtout l'amour. Et ouais, l'amouuur avec un grand A ! … Non. Madame. Je ne suis pas schizophrène ! Mais sans cette transformation, je n'aurai jamais découvert mon ange…

_MMMMh Mmmh ! Tsss, Potter, retourne vers tes araignées !_

Bref ! Mon histoire commence en réalité au début de ma sixième année à Poudlard. Je venais d'avoir 17 ans et je vivais ma vie normale d'adolescent.

_Normale ?_

...Certes, aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être à Poudlard. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'au jour où…

_**A suivre...**_

_**Donc, Harry fait la présentation de la fic et Draco l'interrompt !**_

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ! _**

**_Je vous demande votre avis, je ne suis vraiment pas à laisse dans ce style d'écriture à la première personne, alors conseilles, commentaires ou simples encouragements, même les critiques sont les bienvenues !_**

**_Pour cela, c'est en dessous !_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjours,_

_Donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling ! (merci à Crabounette pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur ^^)_

_**/ !\ Il s'agit d'une fiction mettant en scène une relation explicite entre hommes et une certaine violence.**_

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu, ont posté une review, ont mis cette fic en favoris et en alert._

_**Vraiment merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont bien motivée et voici donc un chapitre tous frais, tous beau.**_

_**J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Vraiment, la première personne j'ai du mal. Mais j'espère que vous m'aiderez à m'améliorer !**_

_Donc, voici un premier chapitre, surtout pour mettre en place l'histoire. Un assez long chapitre. Je me suis surprise en l'écrivant, mais je ne peux pas le couper._

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 1 : ''Pour comprendre la profondeur il faut savoir chuter'' réplique de Teal'c dans Stargate SG1.

… Voilà, vous savez tout. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser comme bon vous semble ces images. Je ne pourrai pas intervenir de toute manière et puis, je vous les ai confiées. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion quant à leur utilisation. C'est à vous de voir si vous les diffuserez ou non. Vous agirez selon votre jugement. Voyez si vous voulez protéger et garder dans l'ignorance votre monde ou tout lui révéler. C'est votre choix. Agissez comme vous considérez le plus juste.

_Notre monde est dangereux, sachez-le. Inaccessible pour vous si vous voulez mon avis mais…_

Justement, on ne te le demande pas. Ils doivent décider par eux même ! Dans tous les cas, le choix vous appartient. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose. Acceptez ma requête. Pour moi, pour nous, c'est le plus important. S'il vous plait, aidez-nous. S'il vous plait…

O_o

**Les yeux verts d'une grande intensité disparurent soudainement. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Plus personne n'osait parler. Les quinze personnes présentes avaient le regard rivé sur l'écran à présent noir.**

**- Que faisons-nous chef ? demanda une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.**

**- … On réfléchit, lui répondit un vieil homme aux courts cheveux gris et aux cernes creusés.**

**De nouveau, le silence envahit la pièce. Tous tournèrent alors leur regard vers l'étrange machine, posé au centre de la table. Un jeune homme s'éclaira la gorge.**

**- Je propose que nous le fassions. De toute manière, ils nous ont tellement sauvé, nous leur devons bien ça !**

**- On réfléchit j'ai dit, Marc ! s'exclama la voix grave.**

.

HP / DM

.

Alors, tout d'abord, je te remercie d'avoir accepté de regarder cela et d'avoir mis ce casque douteux sur ta tête. Tout doit te paraître un peu étrange. Tu dois être perdu, mais je te demande d'écouter, de regarder, de ressentir. Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile à avaler, mais, comme tu peux le constater en me voyant, ceci est un souvenir. Nous avons créé ceci pour te venir en aide, t'éclairer. Nous avons rassemblé tous les souvenirs qui pourraient et pourront certainement t'aider à comprendre ta situation, notre situation. Et j'espère que tu l'accepteras et agiras en conséquence. Ce ne sont que mes souvenirs, ils ne sont pas modifiés. Tu ressentiras les événements comme moi je les ai ressenti. Tu penseras comme moi j'ai pensé. Tu verras tout ce que j'ai vu et entendras tout ce que j'ai entendu. Vraiment, j'espère que tu réagiras comme moi je voudrai réagir…. Donc, pour commencer, le commencement… logique hein ?

_Potter ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps je te rappelle…_

Je sais, mais il faut le mettre en confiance, sinon, il se déconnectera. Donc, la naissance de Spiderman…

_Prions pour que ces imbéciles lui aient au moins raconté ça !_

… est due à une décision de notre cher et tendre vieux fou, heu, je veux dire, professeur Dumbledor. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais c'est par-là que nous allons commencer ta plongé dans mes souvenirs… Eh bien, lance-les !

_Je croyais que je ne devais pas intervenir…_

Malfoy !

_Ok, souvenirs en chargement … 21% ... 54% ... 87% ... 100% ... lecture du premier souvenir engagé._

Désolé, ça risque de faire un peu mal…

O_O

**Le jeune homme le casque sur la tête ne détacha pas son regard des deux yeux couleurs émeraude. Plus que surpris, il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il fut aspiré, que sa vue se brouilla et que ses sens s'affolèrent. Plus rien autour de lui ne pouvait le faire réagir. Il était enfoui dans un gouffre profond. Soudain, une voix l'en sortit. Les souvenirs débutaient.**

O_O

- Mais Harry !

- Non, c'est non Ron !

- Voyons, il n'a pas tort !

Quoi ? Déjà que mon meilleur ami est contre moi, voilà que mon unique soutient cède lui aussi ! Non, il en est hors de question. Bien, je la ferais revenir de mon côté, même si pour cela je dois la supplier, lui faire un regard de chien battu et tout le tralala qui la déstabilisent. Donc, regard humidifié, tête légèrement inclinée, voix suppliante, on peut commencer :

- 'Mione !

Aucune réaction. Elle ne réagit même pas. Son regard reste sévère. Et Ron qui sourit. Le bougre, il sait bien que celui qui l'a dans son camp gagne à chaque fois ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire comme ça. Bien, alors, pleurons un peu.

- S'il vous plait….

Oh, ces lèvres commencent à trembler. J'y suis presque. Plus qu'un dernier rempart à franchir et…

- Tiens, quelle mauvaise herbe voilà, déclare une voix trainante et mesquine.

Manquait plus que lui ! Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Le pire connard que la terre puisse porter. Draco Malfoy. Ah, je ne veux pas avoir à supporter la vision de ce blond décoloré. Mais bon, je suis Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui doit tuer Face de Serpent. Donc, je tourne la tête, mon regard suppliant vite remplacé par celui haineux.

Il est bien là. Ce tenant sur ses deux pieds. Enfin, c'est logique. Cependant, lui, il est debout. Se tenant bien droit pour regarder de haut toutes les autres personnes. Son regard mesquin et son sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Oui, pas de doute. Voici mon pire ennemi depuis maintenant 5 ans. Je ne peux me retenir de lui répondre sur une voix trainante retenant avec peine mais habitude ma colère.

- Malfoy…

- Draco dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas le temps, m'interrompt une Slytherine. Ne va pas te mettre en retard pour une telle vermine.

Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit dégorgé ses infâmes scientifiques ? Mystère. Je jette un regard haineux à Bulstrode ainsi que les autres Gryffindors présents doivent le faire. Elle nous fait un sourire mesquin et tire le blond par la manche. Ce dernier hoche la tête, se dégage de la prise de la jeune femme et, tandis qu'ils s'éloignent impérieusement, nous lance :

- En espérant ne plus vous revoir !

- Retenez- moi ou je vais lui… ! s'écrie Ron qui se précipite vers le blond.

Avec l'aide de Seamus, je l'empêche d'atteindre sa cible. Il n'en vaut pas le coup. On sait tous très bien que ce n'est qu'un abruti. Franchement, pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils. J'observe le blond s'éloigner du coin de l'œil tout de même, au cas où, on est jamais sûr de rien avec des êtres perfides comme ces Slytherins.

- Nous devrions y aller aussi, intervient alors Hermione.

Je tourne mon regard vers elle, penche la tête sur le côté. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?

- Non, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas !

Elle a l'air de s'offusquer. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas voir de quoi elle parle. Elle rougit un peu de rage. Elle souffle un bon coup et se détend. Nous avons bien fait de lui offrir se livre sur l'autorégulation des excès de colère avec Ron. Ça nous est très utile ! Elle nous explique alors :

- Le professeur Dumbledor nous a tous conviés à un rassemblement ce matin pour nous expliquer comment se déroulera notre journée. Vous vous rappelez qu'il avait dit que pour les sixièmes années, il n'y aurait pas cour aujourd'hui et pour les septièmes demain ?

Je hoche la tête pour ne pas la vexer, mimant la parfaite compréhension, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Bon, Harry, il va bien falloir que tu y ailles un jour !

Oh, et moi qui croyait qu'il avait oublié. Raté. Je tourne mon regard et le plante dans celui marron de mon, prochainement, ex-meilleur ami.

- Hors de questions !

- Harry James Potter, m' interpelle Hermione.

Ce n'est pas bon. Mayday, mayday. Danger imminent. Lorsqu'elle m'appelle ainsi, généralement, c'est la fin de toute résistance. Elle vise toujours juste et ses arguments sont imparables. J'inspire fortement, prêt à recevoir le coup. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Ecoute-moi bien, nous irons dans les laboratoires Slytherins.

La meilleure des défenses c'est l'attaque.

- Mais…

Enfin, quand on peut attaquer.

- Parce que, me coupe-t-elle, les Slytherins sont, quoi qu'on en dise, très doués. Ils pourront nous montrer sur quoi ils travaillent et peut-être nous fournir en armes et autres gadgets nouvelles générations. Ceci pourra t'aider à, premièrement, avoir des armes que le seigneur ne connait pas et ainsi, un élément de surprise, deuxièmement, comprendre comment et pourquoi Voldemort pourrait te battre et, troisièmement, voir l'étendue de la force de face-de-serpent en ayant un aperçut de celle des Slytherins.

- Mais…

- Harry, même moi qui, tu le sais bien, détestes au plus haut point les Slytherins, te le conseille.

Ron intercepte vraiment toutes mes pensées. Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver un argument qu'il a déjà la solution. Bon, c'est vrai que ce serait un élément tactique mais… Je ne veux pas y aller !

- Bon, d'accord !

Ok, je suis très paradoxale, je refuse d'y aller catégoriquement dans ma tête mais leur dit l'inverse, certes. Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si un Slytherin allait nous inviter là-bas. Et autrement, nous ne pouvons pas y aller.

Mes deux amis ont l'air heureux. Trop heureux. Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? Bon, pensons à autre chose. Cela ne sert à rien d'être trop paranoïaque. Je détourne le regard de mes deux compagnons et observe le château. Il n'y a pas à dire, savoir qu'un si bel édifice se situe au cœur d'une grande ville est incroyable. Les pierres sont si froides et pourtant inspirent la chaleur. Nous traversons les couloirs puis enfin, arrivons dans la grande salle où tous les élèves sont déjà installés ou presque. Je me dirige naturellement vers Neville.

Je m'assis et le salue. Neville est un garçon que j'apprécie beaucoup. Tiens, mais où sont passés mes deux meilleurs amis ? Je les cherche du regard. Ils ne sont pas à droite. Je vois alors Luna et lui fait un signe de la tête. Elle me répond avec un grand sourire et retourne dans son magazine. Elle est assez étrange cette fille, même si je l'aime beaucoup. Donc, pas à droite, pas au milieu. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche. Bingo ! Ils sont en compagnie de… Malfoy ? PARDON ?! Ah non, c'est une illusion d'optique. Ils sont belle et bien à côtés de Malfoy mais ce dernier parle avec Zabini.

J'ai eu peur pendant un instant, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien fabriquer avec la fouine ? Je me fais de ces frayeurs moi.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se trame toi ? me demande Neville.

Je tourne ma tête vers le lui et la secoue frénétiquement. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir quelque chose ?

- Je le sens mal si vous voulez mon avis, complète Seamus

- J'aimerai bien pouvoir utiliser la télépathie sur Dumby, mais ses barrières sont infranchissables, fait remarquer Dean.

- Si on pouvait faire ça, on ne serait pas là à stresser !

Il n'est même pas 8 heures et tout le monde trouve déjà cette journée angoissante. Super ! Enfin, tant que je n'ai pas à supporter les cours de Rogue toute la journée, ça me va. Il continue à discuter. J'écoute la conversation de mes compagnons Gryffindors d'une oreille distraite tandis que j'observe Ron et Hermione. Dès qu'ils sont seuls ces deux-là sont si mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas bien doué en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, mais ça se voit comme un nez de clown au milieu de la figure qu'ils se cherchent ses deux-là ! Vraiment, certaine fois, mes amis sont des cas.

Je soupire. Je relève alors la tête. Le professeur Dumbledor, directeur de notre fabuleuse école, s'avance. Nous allons enfin savoir ce qu'il se trame.

- Mmh !

Bien, s'il se racle la gorge comme ça, cela veut dire deux choses. La première, on va en baver et il va bien se marrer. La deuxième, cela est important et sérieux.

- Mes chers élèves…

Bien, alors il essaye de nous amadouer. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout…

- Cette année, une nouvelle règle s'est installée à Hogwart. Comme vous le savez, notre école se sépare en quatre secteurs.

Pourquoi nous rappelle-t-il cela ?

- Les Slytherins sont les Atlantes qui ont et feront perduré notre technologie si avancée face à celle moldue. Ce sont grâce à eux que notre civilisation a pu se séparer ainsi de la leur. Comme vous le savez tous, ils apprivoisent, découvrent et apprennent les secrets de la micro-technologie, ainsi que ceux de la nanotechnologie. Ils sont aussi formés et entrainés à la recherche aussi bien numérique, technologique, magnétique, électrique, optique que biologique, biochimique, physique et chimique. Ils sont ceux qui nous ont fait découvrir les secrets les plus infimes et les mieux cachés de notre planète. Ceux qui ont créé un nouveau monde. Mais ils sont aussi ceux qui ont soigné nos corps et éradiqué nos maladies. Vous nous permettez une vie meilleure, mes chers élèves.

Il marque une courte pose tandis que ses satanés Slytherins relèvent la tête, fiers de cette description. Il a oublié de préciser qu'ils étaient rusés, ambitieux, prétentieux, arrogants, mesquins et j'en passe.

- Les Hufflpuffs, quant à eux, sont ceux qui nous permettent de vivre. Expert en botanique, en jardinerie, en couture, en mécanique, en maçonnerie, en charpenterie, en agriculture, en élevage et en tellement d'autre chose. Ils sont ceux qui pourront continuer de préserver le travail manuel, chez nous Atlantes qui grâce à la technologie avions, il y a des années, oublié comment utiliser nos mains. Ils ont fait perdurer le savoir de la maitrise de notre terre et de notre corps. Merci à eux pour nous le rappeler.

Bon, je lui accorde cela, les Hufflpuffs sont tellement humbles, serviables, gentils,… Ces derniers rougissent d'ailleurs.

- Vous, élèves Ravenclaws, préservez l'art sous toutes ses formes. Être posés et réfléchis, que vous êtes, vous préservez la connaissance et l'ouverture des esprits. Maître de l'écriture, de la poésie, du théâtre, du langage, de la peinture, du dessin, du cinéma, de la musique. Vous nous permettez de découvrir de jour en jour notre histoire dans les moindres détails. Vous qui parlez plusieurs langues et qui nous représenterez à travers le monde, vous veillez sur notre économie et sur la richesse tant intellectuel, culturelle que financière de notre peuple. Ce sont des personnes comme vous qui, grâce à leur connaissance, ont pu nous préserver de la mort de l'esprit et ont découvert le secret de l'élévation de l'âme. Nous vous devons tous beaucoup pour cela.

C'est vrai les Ravenclaws sont très intelligents. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où il veut en venir. Nous savons tous les qualités des quatre maisons alors pourquoi… ?

- Et pour finir. Noble Gryffindors, loyaux, vous maintenez l'ordre. Entrainez jusqu'à l'épuisement, vous développez votre corps afin de nous venir en aide en cas de danger. Vous explorez les contrés les plus reculez, vous savez dominés votre corps. Vous fort et courageux affrontez mile et mile périples pour écarter notre civilisation de la sauvagerie qui nous entourent. Vous qui faites régner la justice en apprenant les lois et en les appliquant. Vous qui défendez notre nation. Vous, les gardiens de la paix, devez vous-aussi être remerciés comme il se doit pour cela.

Ok… Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prépare encore en ne mettant en avant que les points positifs et les avantages qu'ont permis les personnes de notre maison ? Comme s'il proposait des produits... Il ne va tout de même pas… Non, je refuse de penser à ça !

- Vous êtes quatre entités différentes, et pourtant complémentaire et indispensable les unes pour les autres. Vous avez tous été réparti dans vos maisons par M. CHoixpeau. Mais, ainsi, nous limitons votre connaissance de notre monde et participons à cette rivalité qui perdure entre vos maisons.

Ok, c'est encore un de ses plans à la mort moi le nœud pour rapprocher les maisons et faire cesser les querelles Slytherins / Gryffindors.

- C'est pourquoi, à partir de cette année, chaque année, les sixièmes années de chaque maison devrons, pendant un jour, aller découvrir les activités scolaires de leurs compagnons de classe d'une autre maison.

…QUOI ? Non, non, non, non, non, …. Et Dumby qui se marre. Il ne se rend pas compte que ce qu'il vient de dire est une des pires ignominies ? Les Slytherins dans les cachots à faire leur expérience douteuses, les Hufflpuffs dans les bois, la serre et la première tour du château pour leur travaux manuel, les Ravenclaws dans la bibliothèque et les salles de classes pour enrichir leur connaissance et nous dans le stade, la piscine et les salles de gym et d'entrainement pour nous endurcirent, et les cochons seront bien garder. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne non ? Les fondateurs avaient bien fait tout cela pour qu'on ne voie les autres maisons que lors des cours en commun le matin et au repas, non ? Alors il est hors de question qu'on se mélange !

- Comme l'année dernière, cette règle n'était pas en place, les septièmes années iront faire leur séjour dans les autres maisons, demain. En attendant, je demande aux élèves de sixièmes années de se lever.

A contre cœur, nous nous exécutons tous. Je fusille du regard mes deux amis qui s'avancent alors sur l'estrade. Eux, ils m'ont l'air bien au courant. Les traitres !

- Bien, vos préfets seront ceux qui accompagneront les élèves des autres maisons pour leur faire découvrir votre environnement. Pour ceux qui se le demandent, ils participeront eux-aussi à cette échange mais, demain, en compagnie des septième années. Même si cet échange est obligatoire, je vous accorde le choix de la maison que vous allez visiter…

Oh, c'est tout choisi, je vais aller visiter ma maison !

- …mais vous devez choisir une maison qui n'est pas la vôtre bien entendu.

Saleté de télépathe ! Dumby est vraiment un des psychés les plus puissants de notre temps. Rah… Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de me tanner depuis des semaines. Je n'ai pas le choix... Tu parles de deux meilleurs amis toi !

- Bien, maintenant, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous avancer vers les préfets de la maison que vous souhaitez découvrir.

J'attends patiemment de voir qui va où. Les Gryffindors se répartissent équitablement entre Ravenclaw et Hufflpuff. Ça je m'y attendais. Je ris un peu en voyant Neville tout sourire rejoindre les Hufflpuffs. Le pourquoi il n'est pas dans cette maison reste un mystère pour moi. Les Pouffsousfles vont pour la plus part chez les Gryffindors et le reste chez les Ravenclaws. Seul un a le courage de se rendre à Slytherin. Si ça continue comme ça, mon choix se fera fortement remarquer. Oh, pourquoi ai-je cédé ce matin ? Les Ravenclaws se répartissent équitablement entre les trois maisons, même si la part adressée à Slytherin est plus importante. Les Slytherins, eux, se dirigent tous vers Ravenclaws. ''Les serpents ne se mélange pas avec les êtres inférieurs'' qu'ils disent… Quelle bande de…

- M. Potter ?

Je tourne ma tête vers le directeur. Bien sûr, je suis le seul qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je supplie du regard mes faux-amis. Ces derniers me font signe qu'ils ne changeront pas d'avis. J'inspire. J'expire. Allez, courage. J'avance un pied, puis l'autre. Tous me regardent. Je me rapproche alors du plus petit groupe. J'entends des exclamations de surprise s'élever. Je me poste en face de mon pire ennemi. Sa tête vaut l'effort. Les yeux écarquillés au maximum, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, mon ennemi est, et on peut le dire, sur le cul. Je lui fais un sourire mesquin.

- Alors Malfoy, on essaye d'imiter la carpe ?

Il se reprend instantanément et son regard de défi se remet en place.

- Potter aurait-il besoin de nouvelle lunette ou essayerait-il de remplir ce cerveau bien vide ?

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à dire de toute manière. Dumbledor nous fait signe. Voilà, c'est le début d'une des pires journées de toute ma vie.

HP

_10%...75%...100%... lecture du deuxième souvenir._

DM

Bon, finalement cela aurait pu être pire. Toucher une araignée n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, mais Malfoy a bien insisté. Enfin, m'a défié. Son sourire est toujours là. Je vais te le faire bouffer moi un jour ! Je repose cette satanée bestiole avec les autres. Franchement, j'aurai pensé qu'ils expérimentaient plutôt sur des serpents.

- Pourquoi des araignées ? je demande au blond qui me surveille du coin de l'œil.

- Nous voulions faire nos recherches sur des serpents mais cela est interdit depuis l'incident du Lord Noir. Du coup, nous avons reporté notre intention sur des insectes et les araignées sont les plus intéressants.

Il me répond calmement tout en surveillant les Ravenclaws qui prenaient notes de toutes ses paroles. De quoi peut-il avoir aussi peur ? Ce ne sont que de simple araignée. Pas de quoi en faire une maladie.

- Bien, la journée est finie. Je vous interdis l'accès à d'autre endroit du laboratoire. Vous pouvez rester regarder un peu mais ne touchez à rien. Est-ce bien compris ?

Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi il me regarde droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il dit ça. Vraiment, c'est étrange. Bon, trêve de mauvaise foi. Voyons voir les bestioles dans ces cages-là. Des souries ? Je croyais qu'ils n'expérimentaient que sur des araignées. C'est bien ce qu'il nous a rabâché tout le long de la visite non ? Des araignées et autre gadgets bien inutiles à mon avis. Des lentilles de contacts caméra. Franchement, à qui ça va bien pourvoir servir ?

- Bon, Potter ton cerveau est tellement lent qu'il a planté ?

Malfoy… Je me retourne lentement le regard noir.

- Que veux-tu ?

Je remarque alors que je suis seul avec lui dans le laboratoire. Je fixe alors ses yeux marron. Il est agacé. Comme toujours en fait.

- Dégage.

Simple, clair et précis, cependant, ce n'est pas à mon gout. Je continue donc mon observation et m'attarde sur la cage en verre d'où j'ai sortie l'araignée précédemment. Le prénom de Malfoy y est écris en grosse lettre.

- Potter, je t'ai dit de partir !

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Parce qu'il est plus de 20 heures et que j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi !

Je me tourne vers lui surpris. Il a bien dit 20 heures ? Sans rien dire, je me précipite dehors récupérant à la sortie mon sac et mon manteau, le bousculant au passage. Bah oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais doux et délicat avec lui. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux et arrive en une minutes chrono en main à mon arrêt de bus. Ce dernier arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Je monte alors.

Je vais me faire passer un savon… Déjà que mon oncle et ma tante ne m'apprécient pas alors si je me mets à ne plus respecter leur couvre-feu ! Je soupire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les dortoirs soient trop petits pour contenir tout le monde ? Moi qui avais pris l'habitude de ne devoir supporter ma famille que pendant les grandes vacances. Mais non, il faut laisser la place au plus jeune et à ceux qui vivent loin. Moi, je ne vis qu'à dix minutes en bus. Je soupire de nouveau.

C'est alors que je sens plus que je ne vois quelque chose se promener sur mon cou. J'essaye de m'en défaire en glissant ma main sous mon manteau mais rien n'y fait, quelque chose frôle ma peau. Je retente de retirer la chose avec ma main, mais je sens alors que cela grimpe sur cette dernière. Je retire brusquement ma main de sous mon manteau et la place devant mes yeux. Horreur ! Une araignée ! Je vais te l'écrabouiller moi.

Elle me mort en plus l'affreuse créature ! C'est que ça pique ce truc. Hop là, une baffe bien sentie et une araignée écrabouillée, une. Ma main est toute engourdie. Je la secoue. Mais la douleur ne part pas. Je soupire. Vraiment, c'est une des pires journées de ma vie. Avoir dû supporter Malfoy et ses remarques toute la journée. J'ai bien cru qu'à la fin j'allais lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. Non, mais vraiment, à quoi ça a servi ? A rien, moi je vous le dis ! Ma haine contre se blond décoloré a juste augmenté, triplant ou quadruplant. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ont des gadgets pas mal. Mais pas de quoi en faire un fromage !

Le bus s'arrête à mon arrêt. Je sors et la brise fraîche du vent presque hivernal me frôle. Je me calme. Il fait de plus en plus froid ces derniers jours. Je marche tranquillement. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de rentrer pour me faire insulter et utiliser comme homme à tout faire. J'ai toujours aimé marcher. L'effort ne m'a jamais dérangé, mais bon, le fait d'être Atlante y est pour beaucoup aussi. J'expire, j'observe le nuage de fumée blanche sortir de ma bouche et se propager puis s'évanouir dans la nature.

Atlantis… Petit je croyais que c'était de la magie, que tout ce que j'étais capable de faire était magique. Mais non, je suis simplement un être humain différent, un Atlante, un être capable de prouesse psychique et physique impressionnante. Enfin, plus psychique que physique d'ailleurs, mais bon. J'arrive enfin devant la petite maison de mon oncle. Mes parents me manquent parfois, souvent en fait. Même si je ne les ai jamais vus, je les aime. Je continue ma progression vers la maisonnette.

Bon, suis-je prêt à subir les foudres de Tante Pétunia ? Non, je ne crois pas. J'expire, inspire. Allez, il est temps d'y aller. Je m'approche de la porte. Ma main devient de plus en plus douloureuse. Bon, ne tentons pas le diable. Je tends l'autre main vers la poignée. Mais elle m'apparait floue. Ma main est toute tordue. La douleur sur le dos de mon autre main s'intensifie. Elle se propage dans mes doigts, dans mon bras. Putain, je n'y ai pas pensé. Elle était venimeuse la salope ! Je n'arrive plus à bouger mon bras. C'est mon épaule qui se met à bruler.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps s'embrase petit à petit. Evitant soigneusement mon cœur. La douleur se propage rapidement. Je ne vois plus clair. Tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir c'est cette immense douleur. Comme si mon corps entier était en flamme. La moindre parcelle de ma peau me brule. Mes organes se déchirent. Mon sang coule lentement, trop lentement, trop difficilement. Je sais mon sang se déplacer dans mon corps, coupant, écartelant mes veines et artères. Mon cerveau est froid comparé à tout le reste. Trop froid, gelé, j'ai l'impression qu'il est compressé. Mes yeux se révulsent. Je ne vois plus rien. Mes muscles endoloris cèdent. Je m'écroule. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne vois plus rien. Un sifflement strident me vrille les tympans. Je n'entends plus rien. Un gout âpre, amer et métallisé envahit ma bouche. Une odeur de pourriture. L'air déchire mes poumons. Je ne sens plus rien. Finalement, la brûlure atteint mon cœur. Je ne ressens plus rien. Le noir s'empare de moi.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**Et que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus au début...**_

_**Merci de bien vouloir me donner des conseils, les critiques sont aussi bienvenues que les encouragements.**_

_**Et si vous voulez juste laissez un petit mot, c'est aussi en dessous !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjours,_

_Donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling !_

_**/ !\ Il s'agit d'une fiction mettant en scène une relation explicite entre hommes et une certaine violence.**_

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu, ont posté une review, ont mis cette fic en favoris et en alert._

**_Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'essayerai d'aller plus vite pour le deuxième !_**

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : « L'araignée, l'araignée est un être bien singulier… » Générique du dessin animé : Spiderman.

**Marc se rassit rageusement à son bureau. Il l'avait reconnu. Bon, après tout, des yeux verts pareilles cela ne s'oubliait pas. Il leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Enfin tout du moins il lui avait sauvé la vie trois fois. Et il s'en souviendrait toujours. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'écran s'allumer et son visage apparaitre, il s'était senti trahi. Il considérait Harry comme un ami en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et qui pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Cependant, son secret n'était pas facile à révéler, alors il avait compris.**

**Puis, venait sa requête. Ils étaient treize à choisir, treize à pouvoir décider de l'avenir du jeune homme. Son choix était simple. Envers et contre tout, il allait accéder à sa requête. Pour rembourser sa dette. Pour son amitié. Il allait faire en sorte de remplir la mission de ce jeune homme qui n'avait apparemment pas de chance dans la vie.**

**Il soupira tandis qu'il ramassait quelques feuilles sur son bureau. Son patron leur avait demandé de réfléchir. Lui n'en avait pas besoin. Il releva des yeux déterminés vers la rouquine qui lui servait de partenaire.**

**- Qu'en penses-tu Jane ?**

**Elle l'observa quelque instant et son regard retomba sur une photographie. Il comprit et se tut.**

.

HP / DM

.

La mort est sûrement moins douloureuse.

- … jure ! La dernière fois, Claris était avec Padma. Mais en fait, le docteur Claris se jouait d'elle pour se rapprocher de Anne qui elle voulait Arnaud !

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est Arnaud qu'il faudrait éloigner. Il était avec Claire, Ines et Manon, en même temps ! La pauvre Anne a bien du souci à se faire.

… et je suis à peu près sûr que la mort est moins bruyante. Donc, je dois être en vie. Suivant cette réalisation, mon corps se met à se manifester. Cela, je m'en serais bien passé. Je retiens un hurlement de douleur tandis que mon corps s'écartèle. Soudainement, j'ai chaud, bien trop chaud. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Bip Bip Bip…

Ce bruit me martèle le cerveau. Accompagné d'un brouhaha permanant, il me provoque une douleur insupportable à la tête. Dire que mon crâne est sûr le point de sortir par mes yeux est un euphémisme.

- Et alors là Vincent s'est mis à genoux…

Ferme là ! Qui s'intéresse à ce stupide Vincent ? Je le hais déjà. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il n'existe pas pour que vous vous taisiez enfin. Le bruit strident et continu se remet en place. Un chao se fait dans mon esprit.

- Mme Anna Huporite a besoin d'une greffe de fois.

La ferme ! Pourquoi mes oreilles me brulent-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ce brouhaha est-il si fort ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'écouter de la musique à fond ? Arrêtez de parler ! Arrêtez !

- HAAAAA ! J'ai horreur des piqures !

Arrêtes de crier ! Arrêtez de parler ! Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous tous ! Fermez-là ! Pourquoi je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Pourquoi mes yeux refusent-ils de s'ouvrir alors qu'une lumière très forte traverse mes paupières ? Ce bruit m'agresse. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux que tout le monde se taise. Des sirènes, des cris, des pleurs, des conversations,… Mes oreilles me font mal. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite au rythme de la machine qui produit ce bruit agaçant, ce bip. Le bruit strident reprend de plus belle.

- Dites elle est où ma maman ?

Oui. Où est ma maman ? Où sont mes parents ? Où est ma famille ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma tête passe au court-bouillon ? Pourquoi la pression est si forte sur mes poignets ? Pourquoi ma gorge me brûle comme si je criai de toute mon âme à la mort ? Pourquoi un cri désespéré me vrille les tympans ? Qui crie ? Je crie ? Mais pourquoi je crie ? J'ai mal, la douleur est revenue. Plus forte encore. Stupide insecte de malheur ! Saleté d'araignée ! Je sens une aiguille appuyer contre mon bras. Non, je ne dois pas être piqué, je ne peux pas être piqué.

Je me débats comme je le peux. Mes yeux s'ouvrent violement. La lumière m'agresse. Je ne vois rien. Tout est blanc et jaune.

- Calmez-vous… réussis-je à distinguer derrière ce bruit incessant.

J'essaye de me détendre. J'essaye d'oublier la douleur. Mais c'est comme attraper de l'air, c'est impossible, alors je crie. Crier me soulage. Je passe un certain temps à crier, puis ma voix se brise. Mes yeux se sont adaptés, je distingue une vieille femme potelée. Non, personne ne doit me regarder comme cela. J'en ai peur. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme cela. De la pitié. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir une telle expression chez quelqu'un.

- Calmez-vous M. Potter, me demande-t-elle doucement.

Sa voix surpasse toutes les autres. Un étrange silence se met en place dans mon cerveau. Je soupire. Enfin. Enfin un semblant de paix. J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles saignent. Ma gorge me tiraille. J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle me regarde alors tendrement.

- Tout va bien. Vous êtes à l'hôpital du comté.

J'observe la salle blanche qui m'entoure. Elle me rappelle étrangement l'infirmerie. Puis mon regard s'attarde sur la fenêtre. Je vois les voitures passer. Une seconde. Des voitures ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis chez…

- Comment… ? ma voix brisée n'émet que ce léger son roque alors que j'espère qu'elle a compris ma question.

- Un passant vous a vu évanoui sur le bas de la porte de chez votre oncle et tante. Il a appelé les urgences.

Je hoche difficilement la tête. Je n'ai jamais eu le cou aussi raide. C'est à peine si je peux bouger le moindre muscle. C'est donc cela. Je suis chez les moldus. C'est pour ça que je ne reconnais personne. Un fin sourire se dévoile sur mon visage. J'ai vraiment trop l'habitude de passer mon temps à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs… Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Mon regard se pose sur l'infirmière. Elle me dévoile un fin sourire tandis qu'elle commence :

- Vous avez été mordu par un insecte, nous pensons à une araignée au vu des morsures. En tout cas, elle vous a mordu et injecté un venin paralysant. Nous ne savons pas réellement le nom de cette araignée, on va dire que je ne m'en souviens plus surtout… Enfin, son venin paralysant est très douloureux. Vous devez sûrement vous sentir pâteux et vos muscles doivent vous être difficiles à bouger.

C'est tout à fait ça. La prochaine fois que je vois une araignée, je n'aurais aucun scrupule ! Sale petite bestiole vicieuses et répugnante. Non mais pour qui elles se prennent, attaquer de pauvre gens innocents ! Bon, je l'ai tué après mais, tout de même !

- Vous avez sûrement fait une réaction allergique puisque vous avez réagi très fortement à la piqure.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça elle ?

- Cela fait un mois que vous êtes ici.

Une bombe. Non, un cataclysme. Pire, la destruction de la planète. De quel droit ose-t-elle ? De quel droit ose-t-elle m'annoncer ça comme ça ?! Comme si nous parlions de la pluie et du beau temps ! UN MOIS ? Je suis resté dans cet hôpital un putain de mois ?

HP

_50% … chargement du troisième souvenir._

DM

J'aime ma famille. Ils sont si gentils, attentionnés et aimants. Putain de cousin de merde à la con oui ! Je sors à peine de l'hôpital, j'ai disparu de mon monde pendant plus d'un mois et aucun de mes amis ne savaient où j'étais, ou peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas venir me voir. En tout cas, je me retrouve seul dans le bus pour rentrer chez moi puisque ma délicieuse famille a catégoriquement refusé de venir me chercher à l'hôpital. Tu parles d'une famille. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté ces gens. Je fulmine sur mon fauteuil dans le bus 15. Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule. J'ai envie de donner un bon coup de poing à l'incongru qui ose m'interrompre dans mes lamentation intérieur. Aussi surprenant que cela soit, c'est ce que je fais. Je ne comprends pas. La seconde d'avant l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année et plutôt éméché se rattrape à moi pour ne pas tomber, et celle d'après, il se retrouve à mes pieds, complétement paniqué.

J'écarquille les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Je n'ose même pas regarder les personnes autour de moi. Je sens encore mon poing lui rentrer dans le foie. Je souris. Aussi étrange que cela paraît, je me sens bien. Un deuxième homme avec une large cicatrice sur la joue tout aussi éméché, quoi que légèrement plus conscient se positionne devant moi et me donne un coup de poing. Mon sang n'a pas le temps de faire un tour que ma rage redouble. Je vois concrètement rouge. Je sens des bras passer sous mes aisselles alors que je me rapproche de ma prochaine future victime. Je vais faire un carnage. S'il ne veut pas mourir, il doit me lâcher.

J'emploie toute ma force pour me défaire de cette prise, mais l'homme réussi à ternir. Il faut que je le frappe, son geste ne doit pas rester impuni. Il doit comprendre à qui il a à faire. Celui qui me retient ressert sa prise tandis que je l'entraine avec moi en avant. Je le sens monter sur mon dos pour m'empêcher de me rapprocher de l'homme ivre qui commençait à reculer. Un autre homme brun et totalement sobre ce joint à celui sur mon dos pour m'arrêter. Il ne doit pas me toucher, je ne supporte pas son touché. Ce n'est qu'un être inférieur, de quel droit ose-t-il ? Je saute et me retrouve coller au plafond alors que les deux hommes sont assommés en dessous de moi. Mon sourire s'élargit, je devrais les punir, cependant, plus tard. Mon regard se reconcentre sur l'homme à la balafre.

Ce dernier demande un arrêt d'urgence au chauffeur du bus qui s'exécute. Ma proie ne doit pas s'enfuir. Il peut toujours jouer. Je gagnerais. Je le vois sortir du bus en courant. Je m'apprête à le suivre lorsqu'une douce odeur me prend les narines. Je m'arrête. D'où provient-elle ? Elle est douce. Ça me calme légèrement, mais je dois la trouver. Cet homme ne m'intéresse plus, tout ce que je veux c'est trouver la source de cette essence. Des bras s'enroule autour de moi de nouveau, l'odeur m'enveloppe instantanément. Je me détends et ferme les yeux. C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est excitant.

Mué par un instinct étrange, je me retourne et sans même regarder la personne en face de moi me jette sur lui. Je le renverse sous mon poids et lui ravis ses lèvres. Un cri de surprise étouffé par mon baiser se répercute à mes oreilles et me permet d'introduire ma langue dans sa bouche. Je l'explore avidement. J'en veux plus. Je faufile mes mains sous son haut. Je sens une pression très forte se faire contre mon torse. Il me repousse. Il peut toujours essayé. Il est ma nouvelle proie, il ne m'échappera pas. Je continue mon exploration de sa bouche mais, soudain, mon vis-à-vis me mord la lèvre inférieure. Je sens le sang s'écouler dans ma bouche. Le gout de ce dernier ajouté à celui de mon vis-à-vis m'affole encore plus. Je m'active davantage sur l'homme en dessous de moi. Je le sens me frapper de ses poings, mais sa force et bien faible par rapport à la mienne. Puis soudain, un coup de genoux dans mon abdomen fait déferler en moi un élan de douleur. Cela me fait me relever instantanément ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je me prends la tête dans mes mains. Tout tourne, le bus tangue. Je ne le supporte plus. Je m'écroule, ne jetant toujours aucun regard à l'homme qui je viens d'embrasser.

Qu'est-ce… ? Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Merde ! Il faut que je parte. L'odeur se fait de nouveau sentir, je sens cette excitation monter. Je me retourne près à m'enfuir lorsque l'homme se relève et m'empêche de nouveau de partir. Mes yeux se ferment et je soupire de bien être alors que la délicieuse odeur me parvient. J'ai besoin de plus. A peine cette pensée me traverse-t-elle l'esprit que j'ouvre les yeux et me dégage de l'emprise de l'homme. Il ne faut pas. Je ne dois pas ! Ce dernier ne veut pas me lâcher. Je ne peux pas résister à l'attraction, mais dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité -merci à ce dernier-, je lui fais une prise maison, le rendant incapable de se relevé pour un moment, et m'enfuis en courant du bus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je cours plus vite. Je sens l'air me fouetter le visage. Ça me fait mal, j'ai comme l'impression de foncer dans un mur. Finalement, j'arrive rapidement chez moi, monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et m'enferme dans ma chambre sans un mot pour ma famille. Je souffle. Bon, j'étais dans le bus, je me souviens avoir frappé un homme… Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Ce n'est rien. Ça arrive à tout le monde, ce doit être les médicaments qui me grillent la cervelle. Effet secondaire dû à ma condition d'Atlante surement. Je souffle. Tout ira mieux demain. Je pose alors inconsciemment mes doigts sur ma lèvre encore douloureuse. Tout ira mieux après une nuit de sommeil. Enfin, j'espère…

HP

_75% … chargement du quatrième souvenir._

DM

J'avais donc raison. Ils ne leurs ont rien dit. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'exaspéré, eux, ma famille, tous ! Dumbledor car c'est pour ma sécurité et mon bien être que je dois rester chez les moldus. Je t'en foutrais du bien être chez eux ! Bon, résumons tout cela. Je viens de revenir à Hogwart. Mes meilleurs amis, présentement en train de s'apitoyer sur mon sort, s'inquiétaient énormément pour moi et m'ont cherché partout, mais ma magnifique famille et le directeur leur ont dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ensuite, mon directeur lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Ce qui, en passant, m'arrange bien car je n'en ai moi-même pas grande idée. Pour finir, j'ai loupé la visite de Remus. Je crois, que c'est cela qui va le plus me faire regretter de ne pas avoir été là ce dernier mois.

- Monsieur Potter ? m'appelle ce très cher Severus Snape.

D'ailleurs comment peut-on passer de professeur de physique-chimie, physique appliqué à professeur de défense et pratique des arts martiaux en tout genre aussi facilement ? Ma question n'a pas l'air d'avoir traversé l'esprit du très charment professeur lorsque ce dernier me fait remarquer qu'il serait tant que j'apprenne à écouter en court et que je m'achète des vêtements digne de ce nom par la même occasion.

- Ma tenue vestimentaire ne vous regarde aucunement, professeur, je rétorque.

Et il ose me servir son sourcil levé en guise de : ''croyiez-vous que votre opinion m'intéresse.'' Je lui fais donc mon magnifique sourire Colgate 325 et déclare :

- Mais si vous vous permettez de me donner des conseils vestimentaire monsieur, je serais gré de vous en donner capillaire.

- Monsieur Potter, trente points en moins pour Gryffindor, pour votre insolence.

- Professeur, c'est vous même qui avez…

- Monsieur Potter, je me permets, moi, de vous rappeler que des fils aussi longs sont dangereux pour vous et vos camarades.

Mais de quels fils ils parlent ce bâtard graisseux ? Je tourne mon regard vers ma manche et je découvre en effet un long fil blanc arrivant à la hauteur du sol. Cependant, je remarque deux choses que Snape n'a, lui, pas vu, avant de m'enlever 50 points pour rien, ce fil est blanc alors que mon tee-shirt et tous mes autres vêtements sont noirs. Deuxièmement, ce fil provient de mon poignet, de l'intérieur de mon poignet. Je prends l'extrémité du fil et tire dessus pour le retirer. Je réussis à le casser en un coup sec, mais l'entour autour de ma main et le glisse dans ma poche. Je réfléchirai à ce nouveau problème plus tard.

Je relève la tête. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce fil ne peut pas provenir de l'intérieur de mon corps, si ? Je remarque que tous ont été mis par groupe et que mon coéquipier n'est autre que Malfoy. Oh joie, oh désespoir. Je pousse un profond soupir et m'attends à une remarque du blond qui ne vient pas. Je relève donc ma tête vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait encore ? Depuis quand il a un air aussi sérieux lui ? Je passe une main devant ses yeux, espérant le faire réagir, mais rien. Je recommence, et cette fois, il m'attrape le poignet. Cependant, il ne me le rend pas comme je m'y attendais.

- Malfoy ? Mon poignet ! je lui rappelle.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas le blond peroxydé ? Je tire sur mon bras, mais il ne lâche pas prise et en profite pour relever ma manche. Un fin fil blanc est de nouveau accroché à mon poignet. Non, il ne faut pas qu'il le voit ! Je tire violement dessus, récupérant mon poignet et entrainant, au passage, le blond qui se retrouve à califourchon sur moi.

- Dégage ! je lui crie.

Je me débats légèrement essayant de le repousser, mais il s'appuie davantage m'empêchant de me déplacer. Le blond rapproche son visage du mien et l'effluve d'hier m'envahi les narines. Alors que son souffle chaud sur mon lobe m'embrouille les sens, il me murmure à l'oreille:

- Ce soir, tu viens au laboratoire des sixièmes années. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai ? j'arrive à lui demander avec peut-être un peu moins d'animosité que prévu.

- Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive.

Comment ça ''il sait'' ? Même moi je ne sais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ! Il se prend pour quoi le petit blondinet ? Un devin ? Cependant, je n'ai pas besoin de me poser plus de question. Il se relève alors et reprend son attitude hautaine me laissant concrètement sur le cul.

- Et bien Potter ? On gobe les mouches ?

- Ferme-la Malfoy ! je lui crache tandis que je me relève.

Il se met en position d'attaque alors que je retrouve ma capacité de réflexion. Je réfléchis quelque instant à ses paroles tout en parant ses attaques. Une seule solution me parvient : je vais l'étrangler.

HP

_2% … chargement du cinquième souvenir._

DM

J'avais bien dit que je ne viendrai pas ! Je l'avais dit ! Je l'avais même promis à Ron, juré à Hermione et puis, j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tout le monde sait bien qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre Dumbledor. Ron et Hermione étaient contre car ils ne seraient pas là et que je n'aurais pas le droit de leur parler de notre entrevu. Bon, il est vrai que Malfoy m'avait fixé un rendez-vous sans mon accord auquel je m'étais, intérieurement, acclamé que je n'irai pas. Cependant, lorsqu'on a besoin d'une excuse, on prend toute celle à notre porté.

Tout ça pour dire, que je n'aurais pas dû être là, en face d'Albus Dumbledor, tranquillement assis sur une chaise devant son bureau, alors que c'était un meeting prévu depuis plus d'un mois-aurait-il prévu mon séjour prolongé à l'hôpital ?-. Moi, de mauvaise foi ? Pas du tout ! Mais je ne supporte pas les interrogatoires, car c'est bien ce qu'est en train de me faire subir le directeur. Un affreux, long et pénible interrogatoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans le : ''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé, mais j'ai passé un mois dans le coma dans un hôpital moldu'' ? Je ne peux pas être plus explicite, si ?

Apparemment, cela n'a pas fait tilt dans le cerveau de notre cher vieillard. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, restons silencieux et attendons la suite. Il ne dit plus rien. Il me fixe. J'ai toujours trouvé ça stressant d'être ainsi regardé. Comme s'il fouillait mon âme. On dirait le serpent dans le Livre de la Jungle, celui qui siffle en disant _''ait confiance, croit en moi…''._ Bah, ça marche pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout avec moi. A vrai dire, ça me fait même légèrement peur.

Tiens ! Il a arrêté. Je respire de nouveau, pas que j'ai retenu ma respiration tout du long de son inspection, mais, si, un peu. Il me propose un bonbon au citron. Bon, la vraie conversation va pouvoir commencer. Je refuse, je ne suis pas encore suicidaire et je prête un oreille attentive à ses parôles.

- Harry, sait-tu ce qu'est une pensine ?

J'acquiesce avec un faux sourire joyeux. Je me souviens assez bien de mon expérience avec cette objet d'attardés mentaux. Donc, une très mauvaise expérience. Il me fait un sourire de vieux papi gâteux sensé -je dis bien sensé- être rassurant. Il se lève et se dirige vers un petit placard. Il revient alors avec une, oh joie, pensine. Quelle surprise ! Non, vraiment, je suis très surpris. Si, si, je vous jure. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai un diner à vomir moi. Je prends donc le magnifique casque que me tend Dumbledor et le met sur ma tête. Il en fait de même et met en route un souvenir.

Il est étrange de remarqué que, alors que je sens mes sens s'affoler et mon estomac se retourner, je me demande comment Malfoy va me faire subir le lapin que je suis en train de lui poser.

_Il fait sombre. Il fait toujours sombre dans les souvenirs de Dumbledor ? Serait-il comme les télévisions, pour les plus anciennes, en noir et blanc ? Ou peut-être qu'en fait, il ne voit pas les couleurs. Ceci expliquant cela, je me retrouve à marcher avec un Dumbledor vieux pour suivre son lui plus jeune en noir et blanc._

_- Voici l'Orphelinat de Saint Matias. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Tom._

_Alors voici le sujet de nos prochaines réunions à venir : Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Soit, la personne voulant dominer le monde et qui a décidé que je devais être la personne à éliminer. Je soupire. N'aurait-il pas simplement pu, comme tous les directeurs de ce monde, me convoquer dans son bureau pour me prévenir d'une prochaine exclusion si je continuais mes entorses aux règlements ? Non ? Tant pis. Je me reconcentre sur le souvenir. Nous sommes en guerre. Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir vivre comme un adolescent normal. Nous verrons cela plus tard._

_- Tom était déjà un enfant à part. Assez étrange._

_« Il fait des choses bizarre. Il est assez turbulent et les autres enfants ont peur de lui. » résonne la voix d'une sœur alors qu'elle s'adresse au professeur du souvenir._

_Ce denier acquiesce et rentre dans une chambre. Un petit garçon brun y est déjà. C'est Tom. Je le reconnais. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Cependant, son allure est déjà étrange. On voit déjà sa haine. Je me demande comme Dumbledor a pu ne pas la voir. Mais je ne dois pas juger. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir je ne peux ressentir l'atmosphère réelle._

_« Vous êtes un médecin ? »_

_« Non Tom, je suis un Professeur. »_

_« Ils ont peur de moi, ils veulent m'enfermer. Je fais des choses étranges. » explique le jeune enfant. Il détaille le professeur et reprend avec une voix froide à vous en faire frémir : « Vous êtes un professeur ? »_

_« Oui, j'enseigne à Hogwart, pour les personnes comme toi. » répond patiemment le jeune Dumbledor –bon, peut-être pas si jeune que ça- mais voyant le scepticisme du brun il rajoute : « Hogwart est une école, pour les personnes qui peuvent faire des choses étranges. »_

_« Vous êtes comme moi ? » Albus acquiesce. « Prouvez-le. »_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais de longues minutes s'écoulent alors qu'ils se fixent dans le blanc des yeux. Je suppose qu'il pénètre son esprit. J'en profite pour observer un peu plus en détail la pièce. Austère, je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Il n'y a rien sur les murs, à part une carte postale. Une carte postale d'une grotte située sur une falaise difficile d'accès. Si on cherche à cacher quelque chose, c'est surement là qu'il faut aller._

_« Je peux parler aux serpents aussi. Ils viennent me voir, me parler.» me sortit de mes pensées la voix de Tom. « Est-ce que c'est normale ? »_

_Le Dumbledor de l'époque, bien qu'un peu perturbé, hoche la tête et s'en va. Et après on se demande pourquoi il a voulu devenir un serpent. Il a toujours vécu entouré d'eux et n'avait qu'eux comme ami. C'est logique !_

Je me retrouve de nouveau dans ma chaise. J'ai envie de vomir. Dumbledor m'observe avec son petit air triste.

- Saviez-vous, Monsieur, à l'époque… ?

- Que je venais de rencontrer le nouveau mage noir ? Non, Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie professeur ? je demande enfin.

Il me sourit de nouveau et son regard se voile. Il s'assoit alors et déclare :

- Reviens dans deux jours, à la même heure, je t'expliquerai plus en détail. Il se fait tard, ta famille doit s'inquiéter et je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves de nouveau dans cet hôpital moldu.

J'acquiesce à contre cœur. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il me cache des choses ainsi, mais mieux vaut ne pas le presser. Avec lui le mot d'ordre est 'Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre', alors attendons.

Je pars alors en lui disant au revoir et redescend les escaliers. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a montré ça. Pourquoi ce souvenir en particulier ? Qu'a-t-il de plus qu'un autre ? Mes réflexions ne se poussent pas plus loin car j'arrive à mon arrêt. Je le fixe un certain temps. Marcher me fera du bien. J'ai besoin d'air. Je lance un dernier regard au bâtiment qui sert de zone de transplanage reliant le château en Irlande à notre petite bourgade de Londres et me dirige vers le prochain arrêt de mon bus. Je regarde les voitures défiler.

Tom aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien. J'aurais pu être quelqu'un de mal. Je le sais, je le sens. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a pris hier, dans ce bus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire ? Pourquoi toute ma haine est-elle ainsi ressortie ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose avait changé ! Puis je repense aux paroles de Malfoy : ''Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive''. Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir aussi. Je traverse alors la rue et l'odeur d'hier et de ce matin remplit mon nez. Je m'arrête. Je dois comprendre. Je veux comprendre. Je me laisse guider par mon odorat et me faufile entre les immeubles, les maisons, les jardins. J'arrive dans la zone chic. L'odeur est proche, elle vient d'une fenêtre que j'aperçois entrouverte aux dixièmes étages. Mon corps me porte tout seul.

Heu… Depuis quand mes doigts font ventouses au mur ?

**A SUIVRE…**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
